The present invention relates generally to radar-operated collision avoidance systems for roadway vehicles, and particularly to an improvement to such systems in which danger indicating signals are given only when the vehicle encounters a valid object.
In prior art radar-operated collision avoidance systems, it is often experienced that false signals are generated when the vehicle encounters a curved roadway along which objects such as signposts, lampposts or guard rails are located, since the transmitted radar beam is reflected from such objects while the driver is steering the vehicle along the curves. If the driver encounters a series of such curves along the roadway, false signals will be given in succession due to the presence of such invalid objects.